


Frozen

by KSC51179



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Hypothermia, Other, Prayer, Survival, divine intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSC51179/pseuds/KSC51179
Summary: What happens when a blizzard hits Insomnia and Prompto slips on a burst pipe.





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> -*DISCLAIMER*-  
> I do not own any of the characters, places or otherwise in this story. I’m not profiting from this.
> 
> First Fic in a long time. my Grammar and spelling sometimes suffer due to childhood illness that left me schooling myself. 
> 
> Not sure if Insomnia gets snow but it does now Brace Yourself Winter is coming (Sorry Couldn't resist lol)

“Reminder to all Insomnia Residents please stay inside a winter storm warning is in effect until Monday at 8 am.” Prompto shut off the TV well there may have gone his Saturday and Sunday with Noct the weather was supposed to get really bad with hazardless road conditions. He shot Iggy a text hey saw the weather don’t want you to risk coming get me if it’s bad stay safe. Noct and I will just have to play Kings Knight over our phones.” He hit send. Went to the kitchen to heat up some soup then settled on the couch and opened the Kings Knight app. He played until his phone literally died on him. Standing up he went to plug it into the charger when the power died. Prompto sighed he made his way to his bedroom by feel and got under the covers to go to sleep. 

He awoke with the room still dark his fingers and toes felt like blocks of ice he reached over to turn on the lamp and was dismayed when nothing happened he got out of bed and felt around his sock drawer until he found his heaviest pair of socks he put them on his feet. Wondered if he could locate his gloves in the hall closet and decided he’d just tuck them under his pillow and went back to bed. Next, he awoke he was hungry and thirsty and the sun was up kind of it was brighter even though most of what he saw was millions of snowflakes. It was beautiful or would be if he wasn’t cold and still without power.

He went to the bathroom his foot hit a puddle of water on the floor sending him hurtling into the bathroom he hit the side of the tub with enough force that he heard a dismaying crack from his ankle. All before he collided with the faucet knocking the poor kid out. He awoke freezing heart racing and breathing hard and fast. The pain in his leg was unbearable and his head felt like it was going to explode. This hadn’t been how he expected to die and let’s get real broken ankle head injury and probably hyperthermia the chances of him making it were slim. His friends probably wouldn’t be able to surpass the roads until Sunday or Monday. He hoped they were warm and safe and that Noct wouldn’t let grief consume him. He also thought of Luna and the promise he had made her to be ever at Noct’s side. “Hey six if you can hear me please help Noct he needs someone he can be himself with not just the prince.” With that Prom let himself fall back into darkness.

Noct was dreaming Luna and he were laying in a field of flowers when suddenly it turned really cold Gentiana approached him. “I’m sorry for interrupting your time with the oracle but your best friend needs you wake up Prince Noctis” she said pressing a flower made of ice into his hand. Noct awoke his hand was freezing he glanced down to see an ice rose in the palm of his hand. Shit it was a message Prom was in trouble. He jumped out of bed and ran to the guest bedroom. Ignus had stayed at his apartment insisting some one should stay with him in case of an emergency during the storm. Now he was glad. “Iggy wake up” He yelled shaking Ignus awake. “Noct..What’s the matter” Ignus sat up wiping the drool from his lips Six he hated that he drooled in his sleep but apparently his sleeping body was less than perfect. Noct said it was cute the on the extremely rare occasions he had awoken Iggy. “Iggy Gentiana spoke to me in a dream Prom’s in trouble she left me an ice flower and it was in my hand when I woke up. Please Iggy..” Noct whined Ignus got up and reached for his phone. “I will call Gladio he’s training with emergency services this weekend. You try to text Prompto.” Ignus commanded.

Prom was dreaming again a beautiful blonde woman was sitting in a field of vivid blue flowers. “Hi Prompto, I’m Luna please be strong and don’t give up. Your friends are coming you just need to make it until they get there. Can you do that for me and more importantly for Noct. You are one of a kind he needs you by his side.” She smiled warmly at him. “I won’t give up. I will never intentionally leave his side.” He swore. He woke up shivering and needing to pee bad but instead of lying still he forced himself to grab the side of the tub. He managed to pull himself up onto the side sitting there a moment. His bladder let lose which was very embarrassing but not his first concern. He pulled the shower curtain around him and rested a moment. His ankle was a dull throb, but it should have been much worse meaning he was losing feeling in his extremities, He needed to get warm. He pulled himself over the side and started pulling himself towards the bedroom and his blankets. He only made it a quarter of the way before he passed out again.

“Iggy he’s not answering I called his house too, but no one is picking up.” Noct said. Noct had never been so worried it was unusual for them to not hear from one another and for the astrals or at least their messenger to intervene. “Gladio is close he’s going to pick us up in a Sno-Cat half the city is out of power including Prompto’s neighborhood maybe he just couldn’t charge his phone. We’ll pick him up and bring him back here.” He said laying his hand on the prince’s shoulder. “Dress warm I will pack a few potions and such just in case. They ran downstairs and got into the Sno-Cat. Noct noted that the power was out on this block too only his building had power. “The palace made sure the building had a backup generator.” Ignus answered the unasked question. “It’s not fair because I’m the prince I get warmth and light while everyone else has to suffer.” Noctis whined. “Your security and safety are in everyone interest. If you die, there is no one to maintain the wall when your father dies. By protecting you we protect everyone.” Gladio responded. He pulled away driving as fast as he dared towards Prompto’s place. He prayed the blondie was okay.

Prompto became conscience again he took a moment and then started pulling himself towards his bedroom again. It was so hard his muscles didn’t want to cooperate, but he had to keep going for Noct plus he didn’t want to die. Why was he so cold he couldn’t remember forgetting to turn the heat up but as soon as he got to his bedroom he could cover up. Why was he heading there again? For Noct he wasn’t sure what his bedroom and Noct had to do with each other. He pulled himself along his breathing and heart slowing. He stopped to watch the chocobo in the Hallway when had he gotten a chocobo he was so cute Black fluffy feathers that reminded him of Noct.

They were 3 blocks from Prompto’s when they ran into an accident the car had slide into a closed arcade. They hopped out checking the scene they found the driver had a concussion broken arm the passenger seemed fine other then she was minutes from having a baby. Gladio got on the radio calling it in while Ignis got both driver and soon to be mother in the Sno-Cat. There was a brief argument which ended in Noct getting his way they filled bag with a few medical supplies and he left on foot. He only had rudimentary medical training from Gladio and health class in school and childbirth wasn’t part of it. So, he wouldn’t be much help with the accident victims. He hoped Prom wasn’t too bad off because they would be on there own until someone could get to them. He wanted to run but Ignis had reminded him that if he got hurt on the way he would be putting both him and Prompto in danger. So, he cautiously made his way hoping Prom would be okay until he got there.  
Prompto was very hot he struggled until he got his clothes off He turned seeing the rare black feathered chocobo had gained a friend a blond feathered one. He giggled now you just need a red and blue one and the gangs all here. The chocobo’s surrounded him laying down next to him. He felt very warm and happy he drifted back to sleep just as he went under he thought he heard Noct call to him.

Noct got to Prompto’s and let himself in after arriving late one night before Prom got off work Prompto had made him a key. He insisted he didn’t want something happening to Noct when he could just wait inside. “Prom you okay it’s Noct.” He didn’t get an answer. The house was freezing not much warmer then outside. “Come on Prom where are you Ignus and Gladio are going to take us back to my place.” He called out not finding him downstairs he headed upstairs. It turned into a run when he saw his friend laying naked in the hallway he was very pale his fingers and toes had a blueish cast to them. His ankle was very bruised swollen and there was blood on his forehead and into his scalp. He ran to Prom’s room grabbing his comforter while dialing Iggy putting him on moggletooth. He laid the comforter over Prom knowing that the cold was their biggest enemy. “Iggy it’s bad he’s unconscious barely breathing slow pulse. There is a head injury and his ankle really swelled like the time he skateboarded down that steep hill. The heat and power are out. “He informed Iggy waited for instructions. “Okay first don’t move him and no potions His ankle may be broken, and head injuries are also tricky. The potion my do more harm if not properly administered. Gently check and see if he is still bleeding. If he is, you will need to apply pressure. The other even more important thing is to try to keep him warm layer blankets whatever you can find. Body heat works well too so after you do that climb next to him on his uninjured side and spoon with him. If he wakes up keep him conscience. I will stay on with you, but you need to be prepared in case you lose me.” Iggy informed the teen. 

Gladio was already on the radio “There is another team a block away Peter is it okay if we transfer you Jessie and baby Gladnis to them they have medical supplies and are more equipped to get you to the hospital. Our friend is in trouble he needs us.” Peter looked at him. “It’s fine we’ll be okay now thanks to you. We’ll send a prayer to the Six for you.” They drove the block meeting up with the other rescue group. They transferred the family to the other team and Gladio took off as fast as the cat would allow. Ignis prepared the back to receive Prompto. The minute the Sno-Cat arrived he sprang out running into the house. “Noct where are you guys.” Ignus called. “Upstairs right out side his room.” He shouted. Noct Gave Prom’s hand a small squeeze. “It’s going to be okay Prom. Ignus and Gladio are here we’ll get you fixed up in no time.” Prompto responded with a small groan. “That’s right Prom come back to us. It’s okay we got you.” He encouraged his friend. Ignus had reached them and was examining his head. Prompto let out a pained groan. “It’s not deep a few stitches and he should be okay. Let’s see that ankle now. This will need splinted before we move him then we can get him some where warm. Ignus immediately got to splinting the ankle by the time he finished Gladio had arrived. “Gladdy look at the Chocobos’.” The Blond slurred has Gladio gently picked him up being careful not to jostle his ankle. “Tell you what blondie when you get better I will personally sneak you into the citadel stables. Just stop taking 10 years off my life every other week okay.”

They got him in the back of the Sno-Cat Ignus put Noct in charge of getting him to drink some heated broth out of a thermos while he irrigated and started stitching his head wound. Gladio set up a heated saline solution iv and wrapped him in space blankets. As soon as Ignus finished hi stitches Gladio started heading to the citadel medical wing. The one area of the citadel Prompto visited frequently. The Prince always stayed close when hi friend was sick or hurt so it was determined that it was more secure to just bring Prompto there. Prom suddenly jerked up screaming tears streaming down his face has his gradually warming skin sent sharp pins and needle pains all through his body. “Prom what’s wrong” Noct cried. “Hurtsss..everywwhere..make it ssstop…Pleassse” Prom begged shivering. Ignis started massaging his limbs “Noct help me massage him he’s regaining feeling in his extremities. It can be quite painful, but we can’t administer pain killers until the doctors access him. This will help get the blood flowing. Prom I’m sorry I know it hurts but you’re going to be okay now.” Ignus assured the two. “Were almost there Prom the Doctor will get you fixed up and ease that pain.” Gladio added stepping a bit harder on the gas.

Several weeks latter Gladio, Noctis and Ignus wheeled Prompto into the palace stables. His leg was healing but he still was still tiring easily. His eyes lit up as Noct opened on of the stable doors bringing a beautiful yellow feathered chocobo over. The chocobo kneeled placing its head in the blondes’ lap. “You’re such a pretty baby yes you are.” He cooed to the bird. The chocobo left out contented sighs at the boys’ ministrations. “When you get better you are going to learn to ride Sweetie here. That way you and Noct can go riding this year.” Gladio told him watching him beam. “Thank You I don’t know how you found me, but I couldn’t ask for better friends.” Prom Gushed.


End file.
